Look into My Eyes
by necar
Summary: Olivia is in Love with a woman. Can the love hold?Thank you to bailey! PLZ Review


**Look into My Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Law and Order: SVU/Law and Order. I do only own the Character Nyssa.

**Author:** Chey(ennemaria)

**Pairings:** Olivia/Other, Casey/Serena, … maybe later Alex/Olivia.. We will see!! )

**Universes:** Law & Order and Law & Order: SVU

**Summary:** Olivia is in Love with a woman. Can the love hold?

**Author Notes:** The FanFiction _"plays" _in Season 7 and a Thank you to bailey for the first chapter! )

* * *

**Chapter Title: **The Perfect Night 

It gave knocked on Olivia's door. She hurried to open the door.

"Hey, Nyssa." Olivia said, with a smile

"Hey, you are ready, Liv?"

"For you, always" she grinned

She went out and closed behind her the door as they went to the elevator.

"Where are we going" Olivia asked with excitement in her voice.

"Le Gaulois, it's the best French restaurant in Manhattan"," said Nyssa, with a smile.

"And the most expensive," Olivia added with a pucker.

"You don't have to do that for me," said Olivia to Nyssa

"Shhh, but I want to. Enjoy it, sweetie," smiled her.

They shared a smile as the entered the elevator.

To her, Nyssa appeared perfect. She is only thirty-three years old and has with very dark eyes, nearly black and long black hair with a hot body to die for. She also had a murder of an accent.

" You look beautiful today," Olivia said with a grin.

Nyssa went nearer to Olivia, and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you dear. I can give the complement only back. You look hot, as always" grin she and affected Olivia's shoulder softly with her fingertips. Olivia loved the effect Nyssa had on her.

She met Nyssa 6 months ago, when they were both working on a case with Melinda. She was working as a second pathologist on the case. She had immediately fallen in love with her. Nyssa was different than everyone she had met before.

As the elevator stopped, they both stepped outside in the cold night air.

"Wow, it is very cold," Olivia closed her jacket and they walked hand and hand to Nyssa's _Porsche Cayman S_ car.

"Perhaps I can warm you up later, " Nyssa gave her an evil smile and unlocked the car door.

"Maybe," smiled she back and entered in the car.

They drove in silence to the restaurant, enjoying each other's company.

"How was your day, Sweetie," began Nyssa.

"Ohh, good, we closed a case," she looked to her and gave her a smile.

"And your day, baby?" and gave Nyssa's thigh a pressing.

"Boring," she smiled.

"I only did clerical work today. You are the light on my absolutely boring day," she winked to her and accelerated the car.

When they arrived at the French restaurant, five minutes later, she pulled to the entrance and she stepped out.

"Bon Sior," said she and gave the young men her car keys, so that he could park the car.

Olivia stepped out too and went to Nyssa. They went into the restaurant where a receipt lady stood.

"Name, please," said she with a friendly voice.

"Varela," Nyssa answered.

She looked to her black book, "please, follow me," said she with a smile.

They went up to a small cozy, and calm table.

"Merci Beaucoup," said Nyssa and smiled to the receipt lady.

She turned again to her loving and took her hand. "Well, baby now we are here, and we are today 6 months together," she smiled and kissed Olivia's hand.

"Aww, you're too good to me," and gave her a evil smile.

"Only for you, only the best things for you. You deserve it, baby," she released Olivia's hand and took the bill of fare.

Do you already know what you want baby?," Olivia asked.

"I think so, you?," she looked from her card and saw to Olivia.

"Yep" (period)

"Great, then we can order, finally. I have already a big hole in my stomach," said Nyssa, causing Olivia to chuckle.

The waiter came short time later

"Je prends les Carpaccio et cela Bouillabaise Spécialement."

"Sweetie, what do you want?," she looked at Olivia.

"Hmm.. Je prends aussi les Carpaccio et cela Provencal Specialement."

"Okay," the waiter noted it and took the cards.

"Quelque chose boivent mesdames?," he smiled.

"Yeah, please a Château Larmevaille," she smiled to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so full. I cannot eat anything more," she smiled to Nyssa.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the dinner," she took Olivia's hand in her hand and smiled to her.

"Oh yeah very, thank you baby, it was really a great choise to come here," as she returned the hug.

"You're very welcome, Sweetie."

"Do you want to go anything? Maybe a little walk," she asked with a hopeful voice.

"Sure. What's on your mind?, asked Olivia

"Hmm.. I don't know… maybe the little park in the near," suggested Nyssa as she signed the waiter to her

"Yeah, ma'am, what can I do for you?," he asked in a friendly manner.

"The bill, please."

He went away and came two minutes later back to the table. He laid the bill beside Nyssa and she put the money on it.

"Merci Beaucoup," said the waiter as he went away

"Can we go, baby?," Olivia asked as she stood up.

"Sure," she smiled and went behind Olivia.

As she come out, she embraced Olivia she around the waist.

"Thank you, baby." And gave her a long kiss.

As they broke away from each other, "Aww... there's no need to thank me," she smiled.

"But if you liked it absolutely...," she grinned.

"Well, maybe later, now we wanted to go in the park," she took her hand and pulled her along.

"Okay, okay, but I'll remind you later of your small desire," she said as she went with her to the park.

It was a beautiful park; it was a park like in a movie. There was little lit way; at the edge of the way were every few meters a bank.

"It's beautiful here.," Said Olivia and she embraced around her waist more firmly.

"Yeah, It's the most beautiful park," she smiled and gave her the embraced back.

"But I know who is more beautiful," she gave her a grin

"Ohh, really who?," Olivia asked with an evil grin

"Hmm.. I don't know if I should to say you who.," And gave her an evil grin

"C'mon, if you tell me where it is… you'll get a big gift," and took her hand and pulled her to the bank.

"Really?," she looked to Olivia.

"Yeah, I promise," she heaved the hand.

Nyssa leaned still more near to Olivia's ear. "You, sweetie. Only you!" and gave her ear a soft kiss.

"Awww, Baby, that was cute," she smiled and leaned to Nyssa for a kiss.

But Nyssa stopped her with a finger on Olivia's mouth "Sweetie, I want to say…," she looked deep in Olivia's eyes.

"I Love you, Liv,"

"I Love you, too, baby," Olivia pulled Nyssa to her and gave her a deep kiss.

They broke apart five minutes later, out of breath.

"I'm so happy with you, Nyssa. You know that right?," she looked up, directly into Nyssa's eyes.

"Well, now I know it one hundred percent." She smiled and gave Olivia still another little kiss on the mouth.

"You want to go with me today Liv" asked Nyssa with a hopeful voice.

"I would love to," smiled Liv and stood up, holding Nyssa's hand.

They went slowly to Nyssa's car and drove into calm to Nyssa's penthouse. As they came 20 minutes later to the Penthouse, they went fast in and went to the elevator.

As she went in the elevator, Nyssa pulled Olivia again to her and began to kiss her.

"Wow, what was that for?" ,asked Olivia with a smirk on her face, and Nyssa's back stroking.

Nyssa again gave Olivia a deep and wildly kiss

As she broke said she "Because I love you, sweetie" she smiled and in this moment the elevator doors came up. Both went out and their jacket took off and they embraced self.

"Can we go right to bed, I'm so tired," asked Nyssa with a hopeful and took Olivia's hand.

"I would love to." ,she smiled and went slowly with Nyssa, in the direction of Nyssa's bedroom.

Ten minutes later, both lay in Nyssa's bed. Olivia lay on Nyssa's chest, pursuing their heartbeats.

"You have a perfect heartbeat," said Olivia happily and nestled on Nyssa's shoulder.

Nyssa had chuckle a little bit, "It doesn't give perfect heartbeat, sweetie," she laughs.

"Sure, you are the proof," she looked up and into Nyssa's eyes.

"Aww, you are too cute, sweetie,"

"I know that," Olivia grinned.

"Goodnight, Sweetie. Have good dreams," as she embraced Olivia more.

"Yeah, well thanks I will have the good hot dreams," she smiled.

"Nice," Nyssa gave her a thrust.

"Oww, Goodnight baby, hope you don't have hot dreams," she grinned and Nyssa gave her again a thrust.

"Oww, okay, okay, you can have a hot dream, but only if I am in the dream," she grinned more.

"Okay, that's a deal," she smiled.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, sweetie," she smiled and both feel asleep with their dreams.

**TBC???**


End file.
